Scourge Sisters Playtime
by DrunkRooster
Summary: The Scourge Sisters have caught another victim, and are going to put him on trial. However, a plea bargain has been made, and now the captive is put to the test against these two sisters. Smut.


Scourge Sisters Playtime

His hands were bound behind his back in heavy ropes as his captors, the Scourge Sisters conducted their trial. He could hear the sound of a humongous lusus in the pit in front of him. A cool night breeze blew past, a chill running over his body. Both of Alternia's moons were full, clearly illuminating the faces of his captors.

"YOU 4R3 B31NG TR13D FOR B31NG 4 M3N4C3 TO TH3 3NT1R3TY OF TROLL K1ND!" Terezi declared, gripping her cane. She was dressed in her Redglare FLARP costume, her red glasses glinted in the moonlight. "4S SUCH, YOU N33D TO B3 BROUGHT TO JUST1C3! HOW DO YOU PL343D?"

"N0t guilty," he pleaded.

"Lies!" Vriska shouted, dressed in her Mindfang FLARP costume. "This court frowns upon liars."

"Y0u have n0 evidence! I've been falsely accused." He cried, desperation rising in his voice.

"TH4T M4YB3 TRU3," Terezi casually walked up to him, "BUT TH4T H4S N3V3R STOPP3D JUST1C3 B3FOR3." She studied the green blooded captive features carefully. He was pretty. Handsome face, long curved horns. Tight lips. An even tighter ass. She could feel her shortness of breath, and thought that it would be a shame to let a body like that go to waste. "YOU H4V3 TWO OPT1ONS. 31TH3R W3 CONT1NU3 W1TH TH3 TR14L 4ND S3NT3NC3 YOU TO D34TH, OR YOU C4N CUT 4 PL34 B4RG41N W1TH US 4ND W3 GO 34SY ON YOU." Her finger traced the outline of his bulge. She could feel it starting to get hard through his pants. "PL34 GU1LTY NOW, 4ND YOU C4N PL34SUR3 TH3 BOTH OF US."

The captive knew how unlikely it would be to pass a regular trial, despite having no evidence on him. Knowing troll courts, they would probably forge some evidence, or false witness testimony. His only real chance was to take the bargain try to please them.

"Fine," He mumbled, head held low, "I'll take y0ur deal. I'm-" Before he could finish, Terezi locked lips with him, plunging her hand down his pants and taking a hold of his bulge, stroking it, feeling it slowly rise in her hands.

After she felt it get completely hard, she broke away, panting like a beast in heat. She pushed him to the ground, and stripped him of his pants, leaving his now throbbing bulge exposed. Green genetic fluid was already starting to bud at his tip.

Terezi removed the bottom half of her outfit, reveling her teal seed flap already moist, ready and waiting to be filled. The captive wriggled himself to a seating position. She lowered herself on to him, sliding inside of her. A slight sigh escaped her lips as she started moving her hips, wrapping her arms around him for support.

Vriska licked her lips. She settled herself on a rock near back, rubbing herself through her clothes, waiting for her turn. Things normally don't to take a turn like this, but she liked where this was going.

Terezi started pumping faster now, biting the neck of her prisoner. His grunts were getting louder, a mix of both pleasure and pain. The wet sound of flesh hitting flesh got louder as she quickened her pace, her legs tightening around him and biting him hard.

He was at his limit, and with a final grunt, he rocked his head back and let his material flow inside her. She let out a moan as she felt his warm sticky fluid fill her deep. She loosened her grip on him, letting him collapse onto his back, his breath fogging the night air.

"Quickly, get 8ff him," Vriska was already stripped out of her costume, save for the hat, fingering the pleasure bud above her flap. "8t's my turn!"

Terezi climbed off him, his green fluid dripping. Vriska grabbed a hold of the captive's shaft, but it was already starting to wilt in her hands.

"Noooooooo!" She cried out, squeezing it in her hands.

He winced, "Not too hard."

"That's the pro8lem!" She gritted her teeth. "The agreement was that you pleasure 8oth of us!"

"4ND 3V3N 1 4M NOT QUIT3 S4T1SF13D Y3T :/" Terezi frowned.

Suddenly, an idea from a memory surfaced in her mind. "Redglare, you remem8er what we did for your wriggling day?" she smirked, as she got out her fetch modus.

Terezi understood, flipping the captive onto his belly for preparation. Vriska broke open the 8-ball, retrieving her blue barbed strap-on and putting it on. "This will get you up," smiling as she put the tip at the entrance of his ass.

He moved to raise his head, only to have it pushed into a dribbling seed flap. "YOU 4R3 NOT F1N1SH3D W1TH M3 Y3T," grabbing him by his curved horns and moving his head between her legs.

Vriska rammed her blue shaft into him, causing a shock of pain to course through his body. He let out a muffled cry, as he reluctantly licked his own seed from Terezi. "Y3S!" She shivered and bit her lower lip, pushing his head harder. Meanwhile, Vriska was pounding him violently, digging her razor sharp nails into his skin. Every time he winced in pain, her heart would beat a little bit faster with anticipation and excitement.

The captive moved up and down Terezi, hardly able to breathe. Terezi's coarse hair tickled his nose, her hips moving slightly in rhythm of his tongue, her moaning echoed out over the outdoors. His tongue brushed over her pleasure bulb, sensation washing over Terezi, jerking her head back. "MOR3! R1GHT TH3R3!" she cried out. She pushed her hips harder into his face as he played with it in his mouth.

She reached her climax, bucking her hips and letting out a final moan, squirting her juices onto his face. She fell backwards onto the ground, face flushed as she finally let him go. He sputtered and coughed, caught off guard by the sudden flow.

He was trying to catch his breath when Vriska pulled out of him, ripping off the strap-on and throwing it aside. She eagerly turned him over and pounced on him, grabbing his once again erect bulge in her hands. She stroked it a few times before putting all her weight down, plunging herself all the way down to his base.

"F8nally!" Her voice cracking with pleasure as she released her pent-up sexual anger on him. She clawed off his shirt, tearing it to shreds in seconds, and rode him like he was a musclebeast at full gallop, crying out to go faster. Still pumping him at full speed, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, forcing her tongue in and exploring the corners of his mouth. She could still taste the bitter juices of Terezi and his genetic material on his tongue.

Breaking away, Vriska moved her hand to her pleasure bulb, furiously rubbing it. With her other hand, she grabbed one of her firm breasts hard. Each breathe was becoming more strained, building up more and more to the final conclusion.

"Y8s! Yes! I 8m c8mming!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body shook, her genetic material gushed from her legs. The captive grunted too, cumming his green material inside her.

It was finally done. He finally pleased the both of them. Vriska slid off of him, flap gaping and pulsing. A moment passed, all parties breathing heavily. Terezi was still resting on the ground, relaxing in the cool night air. The captive slowly got to his feet, looking toward Vriska. "I've d0ne my part. Release me."

"Release you?" She panted, exhausted. She slowly got to her feet, and straightened her hat. "We never said we were going to release you. We said that we were going to go easy on you," crazy smile on her face, "That's was we did. You got to enjoy yourself a little 8efore your sentence. You did plea guilty after all."

The captive took a step back, but the pit stood behind him. "Th-that wasn't the deal."

Vriska shrugged and moved her hair away from her face. "You should have listened more carefully." She walked up to him, cutting off his route of escape. He struggled against his bonds, but they were too tight. "Since you plea guilty, you are sentenced death!"

She gave him a light push, and he lost his balance, sending him tumbling down the pit. Vriska could hear her lusus stirring at the sound of food, and his screams of it finding him. Vriska laughed and turned to Terezi.

"We should do this for all our trials :::;)"


End file.
